nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Puzzle Swap
' ''Puzzle Swap' is a game that comes preinstalled with every Nintendo 3DS system. It can be found in the StreetPass Mii Plaza and is one of two games in the plaza that make use of the system's StreetPass functionality. With it, players can collect puzzle pieces either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can obtain a single puzzle piece, and although the piece is not guaranteed to be new, it is guaranteed to be from an incomplete panel. There are several puzzles available in the game that focus on famous Nintendo characters such as Mario, Yoshi, Samus Aran, Link, Kirby, Pikmin, Donkey Kong, Fox McCloud, Chrom and Lucina from Fire Emblem, and Pit from Kid Icarus. When ''Puzzle Swap is first started, a random starting puzzle piece is given to the user. The first puzzle varies for each user, and it is unclear how this puzzle is determined, though there are indications that it is determined by region. The only way to start a new puzzle after receiving your first piece is to pass by other 3DS owners who will send puzzle pieces from their puzzle boards. During the recent update, the number of pieces in some puzzles have increased. For example, the Rhythm Heaven Fever puzzle has 24 pieces instead of 15, like the original 7 puzzles. The Super Mario 3D Land puzzle has 40. Also, the pink spots on the board are different from the others. Puzzle pieces in the pink area can only be obtained via streetpass. If a new user begins playing Puzzle Swap after the update including the pink puzzle pieces, they can receive a pink puzzle piece as their first piece and can they distribute it to others. It is possible to restart Puzzle Swap until a pink piece is obtained. As this requires resetting the Puzzle Swap progress, this method would take a considerable amount of time (especially when factoring in the far more likely result of receiving a regular puzzle piece) and would require a second 3DS - one to generate the random pieces and one to collect all the pieces. The number of pink pieces varies with the size of the puzzle from four in a 24 piece puzzle and up to eight for a 40 piece puzzle . A new update occurred late February, opening up several new puzzles. Only Kid Icarus: Uprising was the first puzzle to be revealed. On April 21, 2012, an update was pushed that opened a puzzle for Mario Tennis Open and Fire Emblem: Awakening, though only Mario Tennis Open was released internationally. As of the August 2012, several more puzzles have been released into the public to coincide with the release of other games (Kirby's 20th Aniversary, New Super Mario Bros. 2). In early August of 2012, a McDonald's Puzzle was given to 3DS owners who visited a McDonalds in Japan for a limited time. This marks the first instance of a non nintendo video game related puzzle. There was also a puzzle released in Japan called ANAでDS that was released at three airports in Japan. 'List of puzzles' The following are a list of confirmed puzzles in Puzzle Swap. They are listed in the order they appear in the game. (*) Hover the mouse over the name to show the European title Gallery 1- Metroid Other M.png|Metroid: Other M 2- Mario et Bowser.png|Mario and Bowser 3- Super Mario Galaxy 2.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2 4- The Legend of Zelda.png|The Legend of Zelda 5- Kirby.png|Kirby's Dream Land 6- Pikmin.png|Pikmin 7- New SUPER MARIO BROS. Wii.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii 8- The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D.png|The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D 9- Star Fox 64 3D.png|Star Fox 64 3D 10- Super Mario 3D Land.png|Super Mario 3D Land 11- Mario Kart 7.png|Mario Kart 7 12- Beat the Beat Rhythm Paradise.png|Rhythm Heaven Fever 13- Donkey Kong Country Returns.png|Donkey Kong Country Returns 14- Pilotwings Resort.png|Pilotwings Resort 15- Kid Icarus Uprising.png|Kid Icarus: Uprising 16- Fire Emblem Awakening (Jap).png|Fire Emblem: Awakening 17- Mario Tennis Open.png|Mario Tennis Open 18- Le 20e anniversaire de Kirby.png|Kirby's 20th Anniversary 19- Brain Age Concentration Training (Jap).png|Brain Age Concentration Training 20- ANAでDS (Jap).png|ANAでDS (JP only) 21- マックでDS ビッグマック.png|McDonald's DS Big Mac (JP only) 22- New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|New Super Mario Bros. 2 23- Kirby's Return to Dreamland (EN).png|Kirby's Return to Dream Land streetpasspuzzle.png|Animal Crossing: New Leaf IMG_20130609_233616.jpg|Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon IMG_20130609_233629.jpg|Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger xeno1.jpg|Xenoblade Chronicles (Incompleted) sky.jpg|The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Incompleted) heroinas.jpg|Heroines (Incompleted) Category:Nintendo 3DS games